dc_and_marvel_earth_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains
Villains are individuals who possesses extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and uses them in pursuit of a personal or professional objective that is usually at the detriment of the public, the greater good, and/or any other moral standard. As their actions usually cause community disturbance, Villains are actively opposed by Heroes who seek to curb the destruction the actions of villains cause. A villain's motivation to break moral law varies; some break it as part of a personal pursuit of obtaining a goal (whether it be the ambition for power or the pursuit of revenge), others break it as a consequence of a professional occupation or task, others still will break it simply for kicks and for the thrill of "crossing the line" (due to a lack of empathy for anything beyond themselves) and there are others who are diagnosed as "Criminally Insane"; to whom laws like morality do not register due to mental instabilities. "." :—About Villains. Individual Villains Here is a list of signature villains: * Anti-Monitor ** Shadow Demons ** Thunderers of Qward ** Weaponers of Qward * Bane * Bizarro * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Joseph Blackfire/Deacon Blackfire * Black Lantern Corps ** William Hand/Black Hand ** Nekron * Cassamento Family ** Santo Cassamento * Vril Dox/Brainiac ** Brother Eye *** OMACs * Brotherhood of Evil ** The Brain ** Monsieur Mallah * Church of Blood ** Brother Blood * Decepticons ** Astrotrain ** Barricade ** Bruticus *** Blast Off (right arm) *** Brawl (left leg) *** Onslaught (torso) *** Swindle (right leg) *** Vortex (left arm) ** Bludgeon ** Cyclonus ** Deathsaurus ** Devastator *** Bonecrusher (left arm) *** Dirt Boss (head) *** Hightower *** Hook (upper body) *** Long Haul (lower body) *** Mixmaster (left leg) *** Scavenger (right arm) *** Scoop *** Scrapper (right leg) ** Galvatron ** Hun-Gurrr ** Insecticons *** Hardshell *** Kickback *** Sharpshot (unit commander) ** Lockdown ** Megatron (leader) ** Menasor *** Breakdown (right leg) *** Blackjack *** Dead End (left arm) *** Drag Strip (right arm) *** Motormaster (torso) *** Offroad (chest) *** Wildrider (left leg) ** Nightbird ** Octopunch ** Predaking *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Razorclaw *** Sharp Fang *** Tantrum ** Reflector ** Scourge ** Seekers *** Skywarp *** Slipstream *** Starscream (unit commander) *** Thundercracker ** Shockwave ** Soundwave *** Buzzsaw *** Frenzy *** Laserbeak *** Rumble ** Straxus ** Viper * Chang Tzu/Egg Fu * Evil Star * Falcone Crime Family ** Sal Maroni ** Carmine Falcone * Fearsome Five :* Arthur Light/Doctor Light :* Gizmo :* Jinx :* Baran Flinders/Mammoth :* Simon Jones/Psimon * Felix Faust * H.I.V.E. ** Zazzala/Queen Bee * Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush * Intergang ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim ** Kyle Abbot ** Whisper A'Daire * Adrianna Tomaz/Isis * Klarion * League of Assassins ** Sandra Wusan/Lady Shiva ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul * Luca * Mister Mxyzptlk * New Gods of New Genesis ** Darkseid ** Kalibak ** Lashina ** Mad Harriet ** Mantis ** Parademons ** Steppenwolf * Orm Marius/Ocean Master * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Phantom Zoners ** Dru-Zod ** Non ** Ursa * Per Degaton * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus ** Bleez ** Vice * Rogues ** Citzen Abra/Abra Kadabra ** Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang ** Owen Mercer/Captain Boomerang ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave ** Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master ** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper ** Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom ** Roscoe Dillon/Top ** James Jesse/Trickster ** Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard * Secret Society of Super-Villains ** Circe *** Beastiamorphs ** Joker's Gang *** Jack Napier/Joker *** Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ** LexCorp *** Lex Luthor ** Noah Kuttler/Calculator ** Dr. Barbara Minerva/Cheetah ** Chemo ** Basil Karlo/Clayface ** Dabney Donovan ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke ** Edgar Cizko/Doctor Psycho ** Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana ** Doomsday ** Bruce Gordon/Eclipso ** Dr. Doris Zuel/Giganta ** Gorilla Grodd ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ** Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost ** Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter ** John Corben/Metallo ** Rudolph Jones/Parasite ** Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy ** Edward Nigma/Riddler *** Nina Damfino/Echo *** Diedre Vance/Query ** Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow ** Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy ** Tala ** Winslow Schott/Toyman ** Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Sinestro Corps ** Arkillo ** Glarsh ** Hank Henshaw ** Imperia ** Kendar ** Ko'ax ** Krool ** Lyssa Drak ** Manhunters ** Ausiin Snow/Murr ** Panupak ** Parallax ** Romat-Ru ** Sinestro ** Slushh ** Szanio ** Tankar ** Tekik ** Tza'ari ** Zort * Dr. Thomas Morrow/T.O. Morrow ** Tornado Tyrant * Trigon ** Sons of Trigon *** Jesse *** Jack *** Jacob *** James *** Jared *** Julius * Ultra-Humanite * Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage Groups Whether they operate independently or in a partnership, villains will sometimes need to team together with other villains to combat threats or problems that they would be unable to deal with solo. The following is a list of signature villainous groups: Official/Publicly Licensed Groups Personal/Familial Groups Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also * Supportives * Heroes * Allies * Anti-Heroes External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Villains